The subject matter herein relates generally to cable management clasps for a cable assembly of a communication system.
Various communication systems may include an array of electrical connectors for interconnecting different communication devices. The electrical connectors are electrically connected by cables to communicatively couple the corresponding electrical connectors. However, management of the cables, particularly in high density applications or in applications having limited space between the electrical connectors is problematic. For example, the various cables may be twisted, intertwined or otherwise difficult to manage. As the number of electrical connectors and the associated cables increases, it can be more difficult to route and manage the cables within the allotted space.
Accordingly, a need remains for a mechanism or device that facilitates managing the cables between the arrays of electrical connectors.